1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transporting items such as food and utensils to outdoor events such as picnics, sporting events, etc. and providing a dining surface. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact, mobile insulated container or caddy having associated therewith tray members which form a table-like structure when in their use position, and a telescopic umbrella which may be selectively extended and opened above the table-like structure. The container includes, hingedly mounted thereon, all-terrain wheels and a handle for ease of movement of the caddy to the outdoor event. The container provides a carrying capacity for items such as beverages, foods and utensils. The container includes on its outer sides, tie hoods for securing a saddlebag to the device to increase the device's carrying capacity, and a plurality of retractable legs which selectively elevate the device to a desired height and stabilize the cooler structure at a desired location.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It has become increasingly popular to picnic in places where a table or other support surfaces are not available. Typically, a cooler or other container is carried to the desired location. This can be very exhausting if the desired location is inconvenient to roads or other means of transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,500 to Messier discloses a cart having wheels and handle, the cart having side "shelves" for horizontal eating surfaces. The cart includes an insulated container. However, this cart design would not be easily transported through loose dirt or sand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,909 to Kirkendall discloses a cart which may support an ice chest. A storage pack may be secured over the ice chest. The wheels may be folded for storage. The cart adjusts in length to accommodate various sized loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,817 to Greathouse discloses a cart including a compartment, a folding shelf and folding wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,836 to Simjian discloses a collapsible cart adapted to be stored in an automobile cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,241 to Epelbaum discloses a dual purpose device having folding wheels and telescopic handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,114 to Brown discloses a portable insulated container having platforms which pivotally engage with the container. Brown fails to disclose a device having retractable wheels having shock absorbing means, means for easily lifting the container, or means for adjusting the height thereof relative to a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,813 to Bosko discloses a portable refuse cart, but fails to disclose a portable insulated container having tray means for providing a dining surface, means for selectively adjusting the container to a desired height, wheels having shock absorbing means, or means for retracting its wheel assembly into a collapsed position for convenient storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,762 to Bjerkgard discloses a ladder-carrier combination having detachable wheels, but fails to disclose an insulated container having trays pivotally connected thereto, retractable wheels having shock absorbing means, or means for selectively adjusting the trays to the desired elevation relative to a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,331 to Tucker discloses an automobile seat/stroller combination having retractable wheels, each of which pivots about a vertical axis. Tucker fails to disclose a portable container having an insulating means, dining surface means, wheels having shock absorbing means, and means for selectively adjusting the dining surface to a desired elevation relative to a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,023 to Hughes discloses a portable copy machine table having trays pivotally connected to a top surface thereof, but fails to disclose a portable insulating container having trays pivotally connect to a top surface thereof so as to provide a dining surface, means for selectively adjusting the dining surface height, preformed handles for lifting the container, or retractable wheels having shock absorbing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,493 to Mason discloses a portable cooler having retractable wheels, but fails to provide tray means pivotally connected to a top surface thereof, means for selectively elevating the top surface relative to a ground surface, wheels which individually pivot about substantially vertical axes having shock absorbing means, or means for supporting and storing multipurpose pole members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,395 to Exum discloses a portable serving table having a storage container, trays pivotally connected thereto, and a handle for pushing the container. Exum fails to provide a portable insulated container having trays pivotally connected thereto so as to form a dining surface area, trays having means for automatically locking the trays into a usable position, retractable wheels having shock absorbing means, or means for adjusting the dining surface to a desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,333 to Elmer discloses a portable bassinet/stroller/playpen combination, but fails to disclose a portable insulated container with trays pivotally connected thereto so as to form a dining surface, means for selectively elevating the dining surface, or wheels having shock absorbing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,175 to Robison discloses a multipurpose trailer/picnic table combination, but fails to provide a compact, insulated container having retractable wheels with shock absorbing means, or means for elevating the trays to a desired substantially horizontal surface.
Each of the above-mentioned devices fails to disclose or teach the structure and advantages of the caddy device of the present invention, and otherwise fails to satisfy a need in the art for a versatile, durable, compact and transportable cooler/table structure which can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.